


Gossip

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The neighbors gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip

The gossip mill started churning when the Summers woman and her daughter moved in. A dark haired young man and the two teenage friends. Involvement with the school librarian supposedly. The fourth year, it was quiet, the daughter gone to college. It restarted when the sister showed up. No one remembered a sister. The mother got ill, a bleached blond young man started hanging around. The mother's death, a rumor of the daughter's too, but those were false. The librarian disappeared. The librarian reappeared. When everyone started leaving, they worried about the residents of 1630. What would happen to them?


End file.
